In general, rotary power tools are light-weight, handheld power tools capable of being equipped with a variety of accessory tools and attachments, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. These types of tools typically include a generally cylindrically-shaped main body that supports a drive mechanism and often serves as a hand grip for the tool as well. The drive mechanism includes an output shaft that is equipped with an accessory attachment mechanism, such as a collet, that enables various accessory tools to be releasably secured to the power tool.
Accessory tools for rotary power tools typically have a work portion and a shank. The work portion is configured to perform a certain kind of job, such as cutting, grinding, sanding, polishing, and the like. The shank extends from the work portion and is received by an accessory attachment system on the power tool. The accessory attachment mechanism holds the shank in line with the axis of the output shaft so that, when the output shaft is rotated by the motor, the accessory tool is driven to rotate about the axis along with the output shaft.
Some rotary tools, however, are incapable of collecting dust and debris when the user is performing a cutting operation. Certain tasks, such as following an outline on the work surface, that require accuracy and/or precise positioning of the tool in relation to the work surface make it difficult to perform.
What is needed is a system incorporated into the rotary tool that can eliminate the dust without impeding tool performance, visibility of working area, usage of tool, and post job cleanliness of working area.